C'est Qui Ce Monsieur, Maman?
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Quand une question innocente posée par une fillette à sa maman met à jour un grand secret….
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Quand une question innocente posée par une fillette à sa maman met à jour un grand secret….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : bon cette fic est plus ou moins écrite et ne devrait normalement compter que trois chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

XXXXX

_**C'est qui ce monsieur maman ?**_

XXXX

La pièce n'était pas beaucoup éclairée mais c'était assez suffisant pour qu'on devine les activités des deux occupants du lit.

Par miracle les ressorts ne grinçaient pas mais à l'entente des gémissements bienheureux d'Hermione il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Severus savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

La tête entre les jambes écartées de la jeune femme il exerçait juste ce qu'il fallait de pression pour la faire naviguer entre jouissance et désespoir.

Lorsqu'il senti qu'elle était prête il rajouta deux doigts en plus de sa langue et fût récompensé par la saveur renouvelée d'Hermione.

Il posa un regard calme et posé sur elle, admirant fièrement l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise.

Quelqu'un venait de faire l'amour à cette femme et ce *quelqu'un* c'était lui.

-Pas besoin d'avoir cet air suffisant tu sais…

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il comprit la taquinerie puis remonta pour attraper sa bouche dans un lascif baiser.

-On m'a traité de choses beaucoup plus cruelles que le fait d'être suffisant… Et dans ce cas bien précis je pense avoir toutes les raisons légitimes…

Hermione l'embrassa furtivement.

-Oh oui, tu peux !

Elle regarda soudainement l'heure et calcula rapidement que la sieste de Rose allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

Une pointe de culpabilité la traversa quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était pris un moment pour elle alors que sa fille avait été malade plus tôt dans la semaine.

Rose, à huit ans passés, ne faisait évidement plus de sieste sauf ces trois derniers jours.

Une légère caresse sur l'épaule la sortie de sa panique.

-Hermione ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide ainsi qu'un baiser mais fût presque aussitôt interrompu par un événement extérieur.

L'arrivée en trombe de sa fille dans la chambre.

Sa petite fille qui cligna rapidement des yeux avant de demander d'une voix étrangement aiguë et peu assurée.

-_**C'est qui ce monsieur maman ?**_

/

Hermione s'affola et remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps nus.

-Rose !

Le rose aux joues et le cœur battant la chamade, elle plaqua une main sur la poitrine avant de reprendre plus posément.

-Chérie descend et attends-moi dans le salon, j'arrive.

La petite fille leur jeta un regard soupçonneux une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons.

-Merde !

-Hermione calme-toi.

Severus reçu un regard assassin en guise de réponse alors il rééditera.

-Tu avais prévu de lui en parler ?

-Oui mais pas comme ça Severus. Ronald n'est même pas encore au courant de tout par Merlin !

Il grimaça légèrement à l'entente du nom de Weasley.

-Je sais tout ça Hermione.

La jeune femme l'embrassa hâtivement avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

-Excuse-moi Severus, c'est juste que Ronald et moi avons abordés l'idée d'une séparation mais c'était encore très abstrait et… Rose, il va falloir un peu de temps pour la préparer et…

Il se leva également, faisant fi de sa nudité et vint se poster en face d'elle, la faisant taire d'un simple doigt sur les lèvres.

-Je comprends. Vas voir ta fille.

Un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu nous rejoins ?

Il lui embrassa le front.

-J'arrive.

/

La démarche assurée d'Hermione contrastait brutalement avec le chaos qu'elle avait en tête.

Cette visite surprise n'était pas prévue dans son plan et Rose n'aurait pas dût voir ce qu'elle avait vu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Hermione vit sa fille sur le canapé, assise en tailleur et l'attendant tranquillement.

Elle se racla la gorge, se demandant si elle était la plus mal à l'aise des deux.

-Rose…

-Est-ce que papa et toi allez vous séparer ?

Hermione s'étrangla presque sur la question.

-C'est compliqué…

-Maman, est-ce que vous allez divorcer ?

Elle réfléchit un moment. Oui c'était compliqué mais il était indéniable que son mariage était terminé et ça datait de bien avant 'Severus'.

Ron et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour retarder la séparation, voulant préparer Rose à cette éventualité d'abord par contre ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet d'un possible divorce.

Elle leva les yeux sur Rose avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas pour le divorce….

-… Mais vous allez vous séparer.

C'était une affirmation et Hermione ne dit rien de plus, observant les moindres réactions de la petite fille.

Pour le moment elle avait l'air calme mais Hermione ne savait pas si ça allait durer ou non.

-Est-ce qu'il va venir habiter ici ?!

Le cœur d'Hermione explosa parce que non ça non plus ça n'avait pas été adressé et ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Et le ton de Rose s'était durcit.

-Non Rose, ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant.

Les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à briller de larmes contenues et le cœur d'Hermione se brisa pour sa fille.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec lui ?

-Oh Rose…

Elle craqua et alla sur le canapé la prendre dans ses bras. Le 'longtemps ou pas' n'était pas vraiment le sujet ici, après tout elle connaissait Severus Snape depuis plus de quinze ans quant à l'origine de leur histoire tout était encore un peu flou, ça n'avait pas débuté à une date précise c'était juste... arrivé.

-Est-ce que papa…

Hermione la serra encore plus fort et lui embrassa la tempe.

-Papa et moi allons bien trésor, ce n'est pas…

La petite pencha la tête et essaya de comprendre ce que sa mère lui disait et ce qu'elle omettait.

-Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec lui ?

Un raclement de gorge très masculin se fit entendre les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

Hermione se leva immédiatement et s'évertua à paraître la plus détendue possible lorsqu'elle énonça clairement.

-Rose, je te présente Severus.

Elle l'examina pendant un long moment, tentant sans doute de voir s'il était digne de sa mère.

-Alors, est-ce que vous comptez vous marier ?

Le silence le plus total se fit et les deux adultes semblèrent éviter tout contact visuel, agaçant Rose puisque d'un mouvement brusque elle quitta la pièce pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Le visage toujours un peu crispé, Hermione se risqua.

-Bon je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien déroulé.

-Oui.

-Tu t'attendais à pire ?

Il leva un sourcil.

-Et toi ?

-Je… ne sais pas. Elle est au courant.

La jeune femme émit un faible rire soulagé, comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la scène qui venait de se terminer.

-Severus est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondait que par des monosyllabes et bien que ce ne soit pas exceptionnel en soi cela inquiéta Hermione.

Il s'avança alors vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je vais bien et je suis heureux qu'elle ait été mise au courant. Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé selon tes plans mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir à l'avance Hermione, surtout pas ces choses-là.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je sais.

Ils se laissèrent tous les deux distraire par leur étreinte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se séparer.

-Je vais devoir parler à Ronald maintenant.

Severus eût un rictus.

-Bonne chance avec ça !

-Je te revois bientôt ?

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, apaisant ses quelques craintes.

-Tu sais bien que oui.

Il se pencha vers elle pour doucement jouer avec ses lèvres.

Une étape venait d'être franchie, c'était peut-être accidentel mais maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptaient reculer.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Aesalys, Espe29, Rosabella01, Shadow Spark 3110, Anaïs-Stranger, Miss Pika 77, HermyBella, Severine32, Oscarangel, Mia Fullbuster, Dadoumarine, Erec, MamaCullen20, Jenifael09 et Rivruskende.

Note : bon c'est en mon âme et conscience que j'ai décidé d'écrire un Ron un peu plus mature que ce que l'on voit ^^ il n'y aura donc pas forcément de 'Ron-bashing' dans cette histoire, sorry lol

XXXX

Les sourcils de Ronald faisaient presque unité avec ses cheveux et l'homme ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant qu'un son ne sorte véritablement.

-Snape !? Comme dans '_**Severus Snape**_' ?!

Hermione soupira rageusement.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Ronald !

Il se leva alors pour se servir un verre.

-Tu admettras que… c'est difficile à entendre ce genre de nouvelle. C'est… dégoûtant !

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas venir le gifler et siffla entre ses dents.

-Pas plus que toi qui, même après tout ce temps, ne sais pas fermer la bouche en mangeant !

Le rouquin pouffa et admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

-Non mais _**Snape**_ ?! … Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-'Pourquoi' ?! Sans doute parce que je l'aime !

-O… kay. Et vous deux, c'est venu comment alors ?

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs avec bonheur.

-Il passait souvent à l'apothicairerie, un jour j'ai réussi à le faire parler et puis plus le temps passait et moins il venait pour ses remèdes, il venait juste pour discuter.

-Mais….

Voyant l'espèce de moue qu'il faisait, elle coupa court.

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Ron ! Ce serait Harry ce serait pareil !

Hermione ne remarqua pas la mimique étrange que fit son futur ex-mari.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, ça fait plusieurs mois que l'on discute d'une séparation. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi.

-Et notre fille.

Elle grimaça, remerciant Merlin que Rose n'ait pas dit à son père ce qu'elle avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle contempla celui qui avait été, et qui officiellement était encore, son mari et fût étrangement émue.

-Ecoute, ce que nous avons vécu a été très fort et ça nous a donné une magnifique petite fille mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que l'on a partagé appartient au passé maintenant. On ne vit plus réellement ensemble depuis des semaines et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pour cette nouvelle femme que tu vois depuis quelques temps.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point Ron s'empourprait.

Il passa une main agitée dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité naissante.

-Oui, à propos de ça….

Hermione plissa les yeux, légèrement inquiète.

-Oui… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Snape ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire et elle le savait mais laissa glisser.

-Severus. Et je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement séparés Ron, encore moins divorcés. Je sais que cette notion est plutôt nouvelle dans le monde Sorcier mais si les deux parties sont d'accord la procédure est plus rapide et….

-D'accord !

-Pardon ?!

Il ne lui répondit pas et fuyait même son regard.

-Ron ?

-Si tu veux un divorce je suis d'accord.

-Pou… Ron qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien ! Enfin… Adélia, elle est enceinte….

-Oh.

Hermione ne savait que répondre à ça et elle s'avouait, au moins à elle-même, être un peu déconcertée par la brusque nouvelle.

Elle prit alors le verre de Ron et le sien et parti les resservir.

-Je crois que des félicitations sont de mises alors.

Ils trinquèrent distraitement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Elle haussa seulement les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. On est séparés et sur le point de divorcer. Je suis en train de refaire ma vie avec un homme que j'aime et tu fais pareil de ton côté.

-Ce n'est pas un homme que j'aime !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur.

-Oui Ron ça je le sais bien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'appartement qu'il s'était trouvé était peut-être petit mais il l'avait bien aménagé. Enfin maintenant elle savait qu'il y avait une touche féminine à tout ça.

-Donc nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Il va falloir prendre rendez-vous auprès du Ministère, ça devrait prendre quelques semaines.

Une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

-Elle est enceinte de combien ?

-Presque trois mois. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si tu pourras l'épouser avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Les deux anciens amants partagèrent un sourire complice et véritable, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

/

Le clic de la porte résonna fortement aux oreilles d'Hermione et tout d'un coup elle se senti las mais heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle et d'avoir pu parler à Ronald.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux ce fût pour constater que Severus était déjà là, assis dans son fauteuil, la dernière revue de Potions à la main.

Elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser et s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

Après un dernier baiser, il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et l'observa.

-Tu as…

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

La jeune femme parut contempler la question un moment, se remémorant la conversation.

-Oui. Ron est d'accord pour un divorce, je dois prendre rendez-vous avant la fin de la semaine.

Severus resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa la joue.

-D'accord.

Rassurée par sa présence, elle continua.

-Et il semblerait que de son côté il ait, lui aussi, refait sa vie, avec bien plus d'avance que nous.

L'ancien professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Sa nouvelle… amie est enceinte.

-Oh Merlin ! Un nouveau Weasley à venir !

Hermione sourit et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Ils ne sont pas tous des désastres ambulants tu sais ! Rose en est la preuve.

-C'est différent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ta fille. Elle a la moitié de tes gènes et ça ça nous rassure tous !

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort pour cet homme, elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

-Donc j'imagine que Monsieur Weasley est pressé de voir le divorce se prononcer pour pouvoir à nouveau convoler en justes noces ?!

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Un silence calme les enveloppa, tous deux étant perdus dans leurs pensées.

Séparation. Divorce.

Mariage. Enfants.

Enfants. Mariage.

Nouvelle vie.

Severus bougea légèrement puis rompit le silence.

-C'est quelque chose que tu voudrais ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Un mariage….

Leurs respirations furent coupées momentanément.

Lui appréhendait, un peu, sa réponse.

Et elle ne savait que répondre.

-Non.

Il la regarda alors longuement, trop longtemps pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

-Tu mens….

-Peut-être.

Ils laissèrent la conversation en suspens, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à admettre ce que tout cela pouvait bien impliqué.

L'éventualité d'un mariage suivit d'un enfant.

C'était un grand pas, une grande décision, un grand tournant dans une vie.

Dans leur vie.

Ils se regardèrent alors et d'un coup tout cela ne paraissait plus si compliqué.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient prêts pour cette éventualité après tout.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Aesalys, Espe29, Rosabella01, Shadow Spark 3110, Anaïs-Stranger, Miss Pika 77, HermyBella, Severine32, Oscarangel, Mia Fullbuster, Dadoumarine, Erec, MamaCullen20, Jenifael09, Rivruskende, Stefanyboh, Noumea, Stnijoma, MaxooSmaug, Eileen1976, Yetyet, Steph777, Nekozuki, Fairylilac et Ballorchidee.

Note : désolée vraiment pour l'attente mais cette fin d'année scolaire est folle lol

XXXXX

Hermione était un train de regarder Rose jouer dans le jardin des Weasley depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle senti une présence à ses côtés.

-Oh ! Molly !

La matrone lui sourit d'un air bienveillant.

-Je suppose que Ron a fini de vous parler….

-Oui.

-Et… ?

La rouquine lui offrit un sourire désabusé.

-Est-ce que je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Un peu. Est-ce que je le sentais arriver ? Oui. Est-ce que ça m'enchante ? Pas vraiment….

Hermione baissa rapidement le regard, gênée.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Quant à Ron… j'aurais aimé l'avoir mieux éduqué.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille n'eût aucun mal à planter son regard dans celui de Molly.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'éducation Molly, juste de temps et de personnes qui s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. … Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas.

-Est-ce que Ron a parlé de…

-… Sa nouvelle compagne et de la grande nouvelle ? Oui, et il était aussi hésitant que la fois où il a dû m'avouer avoir lu de la littérature qui n'était pas pour lui!

Hermione s'esclaffa devant l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un Ronald adolescent et rougissant de parler de *ça* avec sa mère.

La matriarche Weasley eût un sourire embarrassé et curieux.

-Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie….

-Ça j'aurais pu parier qu'il allait le dire… Il n'a pas dit qui ?!

-Non, juste que Rose l'avait déjà rencontré.

La jeune femme ria de bonheur.

-Oui et tout se passe bien, merci Molly.

-Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas encore mais vous le saurez bientôt.

Au clin d'œil espiègle d'Hermione, elle s'étrangla.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es enceinte ?!

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

Les éclats de rire de Rose qui arrivait à grands pas mirent fin à la conversation.

-Maman ! Maman ! Est-ce que je peux rester chez papa ce soir ?

Hermione se risqua un coup d'œil du côté de Molly, ne sachant pas comment la femme allait prendre la demande, avant de revenir sur le visage souriant de sa fille.

-Si c'est bon pour ton père ça l'est pour moi aussi Rose.

Le sourire déjà éclatant de la petite fille doubla alors qu'elle encerclait sa mère de ses bras.

-Merci maman !

/

**Plusieurs semaines plus tard….**

Les cartons avaient été faits puis défaits et la maison avait été quittée pour une plus petite mais dans l'ensemble ce début de nouvelle vie s'était bien déroulé.

Tout n'était pas encore à sa place mais ça commençait à prendre forme.

Hermione était seule avec Rose, qui prenait un grand plaisir à tout mettre en place.

-Chérie vient t'asseoir s'il te plait.

La petite fille arriva, subitement inquiète.

-J'te jure maman j'ai pas fait exprès de le casser ! En plus il n'est pas vraiment cassé j'ai réussi à le réparer… à peu près….

La Gryffindor fronça les sourcils en examinant sa fille.

-De quoi tu me parles exactement Rose ?!

-De… rien !

-Rose….

La petite baissa les yeux tout en marmonnant.

-D'une espèce de sculpture….

Elle les releva néanmoins à l'entente du rire de sa mère.

-Oh ça… Ce n'est pas grave ma puce !

Rose fût soulagée mais incertaine.

-De quoi tu veux me parler alors maman ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant puis désigna la pièce de la main.

-De tout ça. Des changements que tu vis en ce moment.

Rose sourit alors à sa mère et lui prit la main.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait maman.

-Oui mais même si ton père et moi t'avons parlé, expliqué, ça peut faire beaucoup… Emménager dans une nouvelle maison, avoir deux chambres maintenant et de voir ton père et moi séparés et avec d'autres personnes….

La petite fille regarda sa mère avec sérieux puis se pencha vers elle.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit ? Ni à toi ni à papa.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer mais acquiesça.

-Bien sûr Rose.

-Je vous entendais vous disputer, souvent. Alors maintenant que je le vois avec Adélia… Il est heureux maman et toi, toi aussi. Et je vous aime, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux.

La jeune femme écrasa sans honte la larme qui s'était échappée et emprisonna sa fille avec bonheur dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ma chérie…..

/

Les semaines qui suivirent se transformèrent vite en mois puis en années.

Le divorce d'Hermione et Ron laissa la place au mariage de Ronald et Adélia puis à l'arrivée peu de temps après du petit Hugo.

Hermione, qui n'avait jamais voulu intentionnellement que sa famille vole en éclats, ne pût être que rassurée et heureuse de voir Rose aussi proche de son demi-frère.

La jeune femme sourit en tournant la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

C'était devenue une 'private joke' maintenant.

Parce que si Ronald avait tout fait en se précipitant, elle et Severus prenaient leur temps.

Pas de bébé en vue pour le moment et toujours pas de mariage à l'horizon non plus.

Severus aimait dire que les fiançailles étaient longues pour pouvoir se faire à l'idée d'un mariage encore plus long…..

Merlin cet homme…. Il la rendait dingue de jour en jour…

-Toi tu es en train de penser à moi…

Il lui embrassa tendrement le cou.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça je te prie ?

-Tu as ce regard…

-Quel regard ?!

-Celui que tu me réserves.

-Oh celui-là….

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser plus convenablement.

-Tu m'as manquée Hermione.

-Et pourtant c'est toi qui as insisté pour t'enfermer des heures durant dans ton laboratoire !

Le ton était taquin mais le manque bien réel.

-Promis j'y réfléchirai à deux fois à l'avenir Femme !

-Je prends note !

Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser, complètement insoucieux du monde qui les entourait… Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge prononcé se fasse entendre.

-Vous savez…. J'ai peut-être grandit mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis encore habituée à tout ce déballage… hormonal !

Les deux adultes pris en faute eurent l'humilité de paraître gênés, au moins un peu.

-File dans ta chambre Rose !

-En fait maman j'avais besoin de tes services, c'est pour ça que je suis descendue… J'aurai su que je dérangeais…. Je serai descendue quand même !

Rose poussa même la taquinerie jusqu'à leur tirer la langue à tous les deux.

Même Severus avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Ce que vous venez de faire est fort mal poli jeune fille !

La petite fille secoua la tête, toujours souriante.

-Désolée. Bon maman tu viens ?

-Vas-y monte, je te rejoins.

Elle était déjà partie mais se retourna pour annoncer.

-Je redescendrai te chercher si vous mettez trop de temps, je vous préviens….

Hermione explosa de rire.

-Elle est incorrigible….

-Oui, mais pour ça elle a de qui tenir…

Il lui vola alors un baiser.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir encore tenir un petit peu sans moi ?

-Ai-je le choix ?!

-Non !

-Alors dans ce cas….

Il encadra son visage de ses mains et abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui était bien plus joueur que chaste.

-File rejoindre ta fille Hermione, j'ai toute la nuit pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'as manqué.

XXXXX

Note 2 : bon alors le dernier chapitre, qui est plus un épilogue d'ailleurs lol, devrait arriver en fin de semaine ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Aesalys, Espe29, Rosabella01, Shadow Spark 3110, Anaïs-Stranger, Miss Pika 77, HermyBella, Severine32, Oscarangel, Mia Fullbuster, Dadoumarine, Erec, MamaCullen20, Jenifael09, Rivruskende, Stefanyboh, Noumea, Stnijoma, MaxooSmaug, Eileen1976, Yetyet, Steph777, Nekozuki, Fairylilac, Ballorchidee, Zunineko, Shukrat, Snappy31, BrunasseLucile, Abbyx, Jackass23, HeartSerenade et Ophdess.

Note : voilà nous sommes arrivés au bout de la route lol j'espère que tout ceci vous aura plu ^^

Note 2 : je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente surtout pour une fic déjà à moitié écrite lol mais les vacances et la vie réelle ont pris le pas plus que je ne l'aurais cru ^^

XXXXX

Une petite fille qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir dans son dortoir lors de sa première année en internat cela semblait presque anodin mais pas tant que ça.

Rose essaya sans faire trop de bruit de se tourner pour la énième fois dans son nouveau lit.

Son regard navigua sur ses quelques camarades de classe qui étaient dans la pièce avec elle avant qu'elle ne finisse par fermer les yeux, se réprimandant toute seule de ne pas être déjà endormie.

Ravenclaw, voilà quelle était sa nouvelle maison à présent et pour les sept années à venir.

Elle sourit, se remémorant les deux réactions complètement opposées de ses parents lorsqu'elle leur avait appris.

Son père avait l'air de croire qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans la cérémonie de Répartition alors que sa mère avait semblait aux anges et félicitait le choix omniscient de l'école et de sa fille.

Cela leur ressemblait tellement qu'elle avait fini par éclater de rire et passer à autre chose.

Et Severus…. Severus avait été égal à lui-même et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il l'avait inspecté de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas trop en dévoiler de suite et il avait dit de sa voix grave.

'_**Pas à Gryffindor ni à Slytherin… Je doute qu'on ne te mette jamais à Hufflepuff, j'en conclus donc que tu es à Ravenclaw.**_'

Elle avait secoué la tête avec un sourire ravi et s'était presque jeté dans ses bras.

Rose se rappelait aussi qu'elle lui avait demandé si ça avait été le bon choix et après l'avoir détaillé encore plus longuement il avait acquiescé en répondant '_**De toute évidence**_'.

Maintenant qu'un mois était passé elle pouvait voir qu'il avait raison.

Elle laissa tomber son combat visiblement perdu contre le sommeil qui ne venait décidément pas et laissa son regard glisser sur sa table de chevet, enfin plus précisément sur les cadres photos qui traînaient dessus.

Une image de son père avec Adélia et leur bébé prise lors de leur mariage.

Hugo, c'était le prénom de son demi-frère, de son frère et même s'il était un peu casse-pieds elle l'adorait.

Son regard passa alors aux cadres suivants.

Sa mère qui riait aux éclats à cause d'une bêtise qu'elle avait dût sûrement dire.

Severus avec une mine plus austère mais qui contrastait largement avec les habits plus décontractés qu'il portait.

Elle porta alors son regard vers la photo qu'elle chérissait le plus.

Celle qui avait été presque impossible à avoir.

Celle qui réunissant sa mère et Severus.

Après tant d'années ensemble on aurait pu croire que le professeur se laisserait aller à plus d'entrain concernant les marques d'affection et pourtant….

La jeune Rose avait dût batailler ferme pour prendre cette photo qu'elle trouvait parfaite.

Severus entourait Hermione de ses bras, la jeune femme avait le sourire rayonnant même si lui avait le visage fermé mais pas trop et lorsque qu'on était attentif à l'image en mouvement on pouvait distinguer leurs quatre mains sur le ventre bien arrondi d'Hermione.

Rose prit délicatement le cadre et le contempla longuement avant de passer un doigt sur la silhouette enceinte de sa mère.

Elle soupira, se résignant enfin à rester sous la couette et à trouver le sommeil.

Demain était un jour de tests importants.

Elle se devait de réussir surtout que c'était dans sa matière préférée, les Potions.

Rose admettait bien volontiers que Severus y était légèrement pour quelque chose mais son amour pour cette matière était présent depuis longtemps.

Tout comme sa mère avant elle, Rose avait une espèce de peur panique de l'échec aux tests même si pour celui-ci en particulier elle n'avait pas trop de raisons d'être inquiète.

Elle réussirait. Pour son professeur. Pour ses parents.

Mais avant tout pour elle-même.

/

**Bureau du Professeur Snape : **

S'il y avait bien une action qui caractérisait le taciturne professeur c'était bien le fait de noter les copies de ses élèves avec du rouge plus qu'incriminant et lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvrit ce fût bien sur ce spectacle qui n'avait plus rien d'étonnant pour Hermione.

Severus releva rapidement la tête, surpris de la trouver là.

-Hermione ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Le bébé…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait pu croire il y a des années, et même encore maintenant parfois, que le si rigide Severus Snape s'inquiéterait autant pour un petit être qui n'était pas encore né.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

-Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant quand même son regard trouble elle le rassura encore une fois.

-Nous allons bien, toutes les deux.

Le baiser qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres se voulait tendre et rassurant.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour…

-Oh ! A vrai dire je me languissais de mon cher et tendre époux….

Les lèvres fines du professeur s'étirèrent dans une sorte de micro sourire, la trouvant touchante et charmante à vouloir expliquer nonchalamment la raison de sa visite et la voyant lutter ainsi contre un rougissement intempestif le séduisait profondément.

-Je vois… Et bien je suis là ma très chère épouse… Comment comptes-tu me faire passer le message… ?!

L'œil coquin et le sourire malicieux, elle l'embrassa d'abord tendrement avant d'y insuffler plus de passion.

-Doucement Hermione ! N'oublies pas que nous sommes toujours dans l'enceinte d'une école et que ce genre de… comportement peut être considéré comme étant déplacé…

Toujours avec ce même air espiègle, elle répondit.

-Alors je tâcherai d'être rapide si tu peux te montrer silencieux !

Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps d'appréhender ses paroles qu'elle se glissait gracieusement à terre, le faisant douter.

-Hermione ! Tu es sûre que…

D'un hochement de tête elle le fit taire et enveloppa son sexe de ses lèvres.

L'espace d'une seconde Severus se maudit d'être aussi faible devant elle, remords qui s'évaporèrent bien vite au profit de sensations beaucoup plus plaisantes.

Il y'avait quelque chose d'illicite à l'avoir, à la voir, agenouillée sur le sol dur et froid dans son état mais ça ne rendait la chose que plus enivrante encore.

De ses mains et de sa bouche si habiles à présent pour extirper de lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et en quelques minutes seulement il se déversa en elle.

Hermione était peut-être celle qui était au sol mais c'était bien lui qui était complètement en son pouvoir.

Avec révérence elle le rhabilla et l'embrassa.

Un peu gêné de la nouvelle tournure des événements, il demanda.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne…

Dans un sourire secret elle mit fin à son questionnement.

-Oui, parfaitement sûre. Je crois que c'est de ça dont j'avais besoin. Et maintenant ta fille et moi avons faim… Nourrissez-nous cher Professeur !

Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte et la retourna pour plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne.

Merlin qu'il aimait ce petit bout de femme !

XXXXX


End file.
